User talk:Ventress112
Please post queries here. RfA copied from GG's talk page: Ned Scott's not been online for a while, so I can try to answer your question. With only 6 edits, I don't think you're really ready for adminship. Being an admin is not about authority, but mostly about being able to perform deletions, protections, and blocks. It's especially important that you're familiar with wiki coding and our Manual of style, which from your edits you don't seem to be. However, most editors who have shown that they are dedicated to the wiki end up as admins. If you work diligently at cleanup or one of the other areas we need help, you should be well-equipped to be an admin in short order. If you're not sure where to start, here are some important tasks at hand: #Uploading high-quality images: Images should be named according to our manual of style policy, and the image page should be credited as it is here. Bandai images should be taken from the Digimon Channel official website. Toei pictures can be uploaded from anywhere, so long as they are authentic, and not fan-altered. #Working on the Card wiki: This is my main area, and I can really use some help. The usable card scans can be downloaded from the link given on the main page, and the relevant policies are listed on the talk page. Images here must be credited as done on the already uploaded images. Card:Agumon is an excellent example of what we're aiming for - for the most part, you're just filling out what's on the card. #Working on the episode articles: This is THB's main area, and could also use some help. He's revamping them to the new format, (best example here but the episode summaries could still stand to be filled out, and the quote, errors, and references sections could use some love as well. #General vandalism reverts: Just check every so often, and check that all the recent edits are legit. If something stinks, revert it. If something is slightly iffy, go ahead and revert it, but make sure you explain why. So basically, just show us that you're willing to put some work in to improve the wiki, and you'll certainly become an admin in due time. But, this is just my opinion. Digi9346, Lanate, and AsterSelene are also admins. They should probably ring in on this, and you should probably ask them for advice if you get stuck or aren't sure what to do. Good luck!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Really, the only use of being an admin is being able to delete articles and files, so unless you plan on organizing the 2700~ or so images, it's not going to change anything.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Help You dp that. I just make the rough copies stop stop the redirect it's supto be THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US i was putting in a video and there was typos in your version so STOP EDITING THE EPISODE Conduct Do not edit other people's user pages without permission. Don't provoke [[User:Generalgrievous112|Generalgrievous112]. Please, assume good faith and arguing maturely on the discussion page. You're not the only one getting this lecture. Lanate (talk) 04:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) HI HI DENIS fine fine ill stop. but im blocked on the batman wikis anyway. i was bored. oh ya, you can write stuff on my pages and if the admins block you, tell them to come here. and go to wookiepedia, click view source and at the bottom there is a noedit thing. copy and paste on your pages.--Generalgrievous112 18:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Squabble Copied from my talk page I can't control what happens on other wiki's, but I'm tired of this crap here. If either of you makes one more edit to the other's userpage, you will be blocked. GG, Ventress seems to have given a good reason for her account's behavior; whether she is telling the truth or not, she's not vandalizing your page anymore, so knock it the hell off.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC)